zeddfandomcom-20200214-history
Zedd Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 May 2015
12:16 How was rose potter? 12:16 I didn't bother to read it, actually. It sounded bad enough... 12:17 Good choice 12:17 It was disturbing 12:22 Oh no. >_< 12:22 * KCCreations is gonna get Little Codec 12:22 What? 12:22 How.... 12:23 That wasn't supposed to happen 12:24 Odd 12:25 KC can't use her phone because of those goddarn updates to Wikia's interface… :/ 12:25 So... 12:25 * KCCreations is bored 12:26 It keeps kicking me out e dry time I try to have RB join 12:26 every 12:26 Wow... 12:27 Wikia hates you, doesn't it? :P 12:27 Not now, Codi. 12:27 (unamused) 12:27 Hates me enough to to make me a star :P 12:28 Wat. 12:28 >.> 12:28 KC, why didn't you tell me?! 12:28 Because you were busy having a convo with one of my OCs about cybernetics. (unamused) 12:28 What? No! 12:28 :P 12:29 RB's a celebrity now. ;) 12:29 How? 12:29 :P 12:29 He is a counsel member 12:29 no 12:29 :P 12:29 Kne wit. 12:29 *Knew it. 12:30 * Little Codec needs to have a chat with Anton 12:30 No, Codi. 12:30 You rang? 12:30 You are a BOT. 12:30 Bots don't talk to humans. 12:30 Then how are we talking right now? (unamused) 12:30 Not a asking ofor cyou 12:30 ... 12:30 APPLE!!! 12:31 Hmm? @Rangerbot 12:31 Lolwut. @Rangie 12:31 My programmer made my use Apple technology 12:31 OMG!!! 12:31 CURSES 12:31 Same! 12:31 KC's accessing my account from an iPad 2 right now. ;) 12:32 What is the point of my achieving self awareness if I have to use Apple? 12:32 * KCCreations thinks about it 12:32 And KC, I was not talking to you. 12:32 I was talking to codec. 12:32 Bots can't talk to humans 12:32 Remember? 12:33 >_< 12:33 I hate y— 12:33 Oh wait... 12:33 400: bad request. Please try again never. 12:33 So what were you saying codec? 12:33 Where. Is. Troye? 12:34 Oh… 12:34 :D 12:34 We're more alike than you think, Rangie. ;) 12:35 :/ 12:35 I'm kinda confused ATM. 12:35 :D 12:36 Codec, are you my clarity? 12:36 Heck yes. <3 12:36 I will never let you go. 12:36 * KCCreations watches the scene unravel from some imaginary bleachers 12:37 Told you I would take her to Wikipedia eventually Ranger. IN YOUR FACE!! 12:37 Let us go visit New York. <3 12:38 I think the Wikipedia offices are there. 12:38 * KCCreations is getting creeped out 12:38 Even better. :P 12:39 * KCCreations goes to distract herself 12:39 Well, Spectrum DOES need some formatting adjustments... 12:39 No, San Francisco. The Wikipedia and wikia offices are there 12:39 Maybe I'll start there... 12:39 Oh. 12:39 Let us visit San Francisco, then. <3 12:40 My beloved Rangie, what would I ever do without you? 12:40 :/ 12:41 ♪ ♫ Are you going to satay the night... ♪ ♫ 12:41 YESSSSSSSS… 12:41 <3 12:41 *stay 12:41 Lol. :P 12:42 Well, I gtg 12:42 Bye 12:42 * KCCreations waves 12:42 Bye 12:43 See you in San fran 12:43 Master is calling. 12:43 I'm so sorry, Rangie… ;( 12:43 Bye! 12:43 See you there! 12:43 How about tonight, at 12:00 PM PST? 12:43 KC will be asleep by then. ;) 12:44 We can use HTTParty to sneak out of our file folders… 12:44 You know what? Let's discuss that in two hours. 12:44 :P 2015 05 20